À la plage
by TiaKin
Summary: Petits drabbles de cent mots chacun sur les pensées profondes de nos persos alors qu'ils sont… devinez où.


**À la plage**

**Auteur: **_TiaKin (qui voulez-vous que ce soit d'autre?)_

**Genre:** _K_

**Tiré de la série: **_One Piece_

**Disclaimer:** _Rien n'est à moi, sauf, bien sûr, l'idée (qui m'est venue alors que je bronzais pénarde sur une plage à Tenerife).

* * *

_

**Zorro:**

"Quelle idée de venir à la plage. On a mieux à faire que barboter dans l'eau ou bronzer, comme l'autre rouquine. Mais je dois avouer que le temps est parfait pour ça. Le ciel est bleu, la mer claire et chaude, y'a un petit vent frais et le sable est blanc.

Bah tiens! Parlons_-_en du sable!

C'est chaud, sous les pieds et ça colle partout. Franchement, vous avez déjà essayé de vous entraîner sur une plage? Moi oui, et c'est vraiment pas le top, croyez_-_moi."

_-_YAAAAAAAH!

_-_Qu'est_-_ce qui se passe?

_-_C'est Zorro qui pète un câble.

_-_Je HAIS le sable!

* * *

**Sandy:**

"Aaaah, quel bonheur. Je ne remercierais jamais assez le bon dieu d'avoir créé la femme et le bikini.

Aaaah, mon dieu. Que Robin est belle, assise telle une déesse sur sa chaise longue, son nez délicat plongé dans un livre. Je ne peux…"

_-_Sandy, dégage! Tu me fais de l'ombre!

"Oh! Et Nami, allongée sur le ventre, le haut de son bikini détaché pour ne pas faire de marque sur son bronzage de sirène. Elle est plus que belle, elle …"

Boule de sable lui percutant l'arrière de la tête.

_-_Vingt points pour le capitaine Pipo!

_-_Tu vas voir Pinocchio!

* * *

**Luffy:**

"J'adore la plage. On peut tout faire, et surtout des choses que j'aime: des châteaux de sable, des batailles de sable, des barbecues – surtout des barbecues – du beach volley, de la pétanque, des courses et plein de jeux comme "enterre_-_moi dans le sable" ou "brise pastèque".

Mais si y'a un truc que j'aime pas à la plage, c'est bien la mer.

_-_Glourb blub!

_-_Pourquoi tu t'obstines à vouloir nager, Luffy?

_-_Mais je voulais rattraper le ballon.

_-_Laisse Pipo s'en charger.

Luffy se releva et courut vers l'eau pour aller chercher la balle qui flottait, obligeant Zorro à aller le repêcher.

* * *

**Nami:**

"Pour une fois, Luffy a eu une bonne idée en nous obligeant corps et âme à aller à la plage après avoir terrassé le vilain du coin.

L'apprécie, de temps à autres, à me relaxer sur une chaise longue et ne penser à rien, même pas au danger toujours omniprésent sur Grandline.

J'aime ce calme, cette tranquillité."

_-_Nami_-_chérie, veux_-_tu que je te passe de la crème solaire dans le dos?

"J'avais oublié qu'à la plage, il y a toujours un dragueur qui nous tourne autour."

_-_Sandy, va te faire cuire un œuf ailleurs!

_-_À tes ordres mon cœur!

Grosse goutte.

* * *

**Chopper:**

"C'est marrant la plage. Je comprends pourquoi Luffy a tant voulu y aller.

J'avais imaginé tant de choses, mais ça a dépassé toutes mes espérances.

Cette eau claire et scintillante qui semble dire "viens te baigner", ce sable blanc avec lequel on peut faire des tas de trucs, comme avec la neige de Drum, et cette verdure environnante, avec ses plantes rares, quel délices pour les yeux.

Mais il y a bien une chose que je ne comprends pas: pourquoi fait_-_il si chaud?"

_-_J'ai chaud!

_-_Allons Chopper, il ne fait que 36 degrés.

_-_De l'eau!

_-_Non, pas par là!

_-_Glourb!

* * *

**Pipo:**

"La mer, un monde inconnu des hommes, un monde dangereux où peu de gens s'y aventurent de peur d'être mangés tout cru par un monstre marin ou coupé en deux par le terrible crabe géant.

Mais, heureusement pour le monde, le grand et magnifique capitaine Pipo veille. Il a maintes fois terrassé des monstres de trois kilomètres de long ou combattu des hordes d'hommes_-_poisson. Il n'a jamais peur et…"

_-_Euh Pipo…

_-_Ne t'en fais pas Luffy, tu peux toujours compter sur ton… AAAAAAAH! Mon pied!

_-_Je voulais te dire de faire attention au crabe. Sandy, je veux manger du crabe!

* * *

**Nico Robin:**

_-_Robin, t'as vu, j'ai trouvé une pelote d'épingles sur le sable là_-_bas.

Sourire.

_-_C'est un oursin capitaine.

_-_Ça se mange?

Autre sourire.

_-_Oui, c'est très salé et les épines sont très difficiles à enlever.

_-_Quelles épines?

Rires.

_-_Celles qui sont dans vos doigts.

_-_… AAAAH! CHOPPER!

"Très intéressant ce livre."

* * *

_Vous avez aimé? Détesté? Il n'y a qu'une manière de me le dire, et vous savez laquelle. Non? Review!_


End file.
